


Your boyfriend is my boyfriend.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [15]
Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little fifty shades of grey in there, Boyfriendsharing, Dinner at the yeagers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriendsharing, Kisses, M/M, Pretending to be straight, Sleepovers, Smut, Smut in Second Part, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, Yuri, horrible humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: The Yeagers are against homosexual relationships so Eren pretends to be dating Annie so she gets to sleep over and with Mikasa , while Mikasa pretends to date Levi so he can sleep with Eren.Inspired by a tumblr post. XD





	Your boyfriend is my boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm trying to finish my old stories and then I end up with more works to finish. XD  
> I really wanted to write this so I hope it doesn't suck.  
> I didn't tag Annie and Mikasa as a relationship because the fic isn't centered around them.  
> Also I'm hoping to add some lovely ereri smut in the second part. ≧﹏≦
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. ♡

-

-

-

"Hey...Mikasa?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't say anything yet!"  
  
"You were going to ask me shit."  
  
"And you have to listen!"  
  
"Why? I don't" Mikasa put her earphones back in her ears.  
  
"Hey, come on! Mikasa" Eren whined, swiping at her phone.  
  
"God, what do you want?"  
  
"It's about _it_."  
  
"What?"  
  
" _IT_ you know." Eren gritted his teeth.  
  
Mikasa gave him a look that screamed, "You're an idiot!"  
  
"Annie and you." He groaned.  
  
"HEY! Shut up!" She hissed, getting up from her bed and closing the door.  
  
"I told you not to talk about it!"  
  
"Tch. You can't order me around, I'm the one who is saving your little relationship." Eren whistled, crossing his arms.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, since I've been so generous, I'd like you to return the favor."  
  
"Don't threaten me. What do you want?"  
  
"Come on, I'm not that big of an asshole. I just.. need a little of your help this time."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Annie is still coming Friday, right? God don't get gross!" He said quickly when she smirked.  
  
"Uh huh, go on."  
  
He cleared his throat, "I have someone coming over too.. and mom and dad are going to say no since my girl is coming and a friend is going to be rude but if, I dunno, your boyfriend is coming.."  
  
"I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass."  
  
"I've been 'dating' your girl for fucking six months which is a major cockblock by the way and I haven't been with-"  
  
"Okay, okay, keep it down!"  
  
"So you'll do it?" He beamed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Thank youuuu."  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't particularly like your new boyfriend." She made a face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he acts like he's in charge and everyone just lets him."  
  
"He just has that vibe. Get to know him some. Since you are going to be his gf and everything."  
  
"You have a story for us?" Mikasa sighed.  
  
"I'll fill you in later. Mom wants me to rearrange the living room."  
  
"Have fun."

  
_X_  
  


  
"So, it's still fine if Annie joins us Friday?"  
  
"Of course, dear. I hear Mikasa has a new boy that'll be joining us maybe."  
  
"Like a boyfriend?" Eren questioned.  
  
"Probably."

"Then I'm 100% sure it's one of my friends."

"Can't be."

"Is his name Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Then she's totally dating one of my friends."

"Well atleast you know him then. She wants him to spend the night but that is something I won't allow." Carla huffed.

"Uh- wait! He can bunk with me." Eren said quickly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I mean, it's unfair since Annie spends nights here. If my girlfriend stays over she might as well have her boyfriend stay."  
  
"Good point, dear. I'll sleep on it. " Carla hummed.  
  
She pushed her hair behind her ear, brow furrowed as she debated the subject. Eren grinned. She was totally letting Levi sleep over.  


_X_

  
Eren wondered how long he has to keep the shitty smile up;  his cheeks were really starting to hurt and his hands way too hot.  
  
"What's with the hands?" Annie whispered, wiping the hand that held his seconds ago.  
  
"Nervous."  
  
"It'll be fine. Just don't ruin it, Yeager."  
  
"I'm not." He wiped his hand as well before holding onto hers again.  
  
Mikasa gave him a scowl but there was nothing he could do about it really, he was doing it for them after all.  
  
"So Annie-dear, how've you been?" Carla smiled.  
  
"Good, thank you, Mrs Carla. College has been keeping me busy."  
  
"I heard it's tough for all the kids these days. I'm glad you got to take some time off, we've missed you."  
  
"I missed the visits too." Annie smiled awkwardly.  
  
She really hoped Carla wouldn't start talking about her and Eren's future or something.  
  
"Oh my. It's almost 7, I better get the table ready." She fidgeted with her apron.  
  
"We'll help." Mikasa finally spoke up.  
  
"Yes!" Annie agreed almost too eagerly.  
  
Mikasa had to keep herself from smirking openly.  
  
"Wonderful," Carla beamed, "Mikasa's friend will probably be here any minute now."  
  
"I'll get him." Eren nodded as the women left for the kitchen.  
  
"Don't miss me too much." Annie laughed sarcastically, pinching Eren's cheek.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, _baby_."  
  
She wouldve hit him for using that god awful petname but couldn't risk it. Instead she followed them, getting a grab at Mikasa's behind playfully without Carla noticing. Disgusting, Eren thought as he pulled his phone out. No new messages. He glanced at the clock on the livingroom wall, he was fifteen minutes late and-  
  
_Ding dong._  
  
Finally.  
  
Eren's heart almost leapt from his chest as he excitedly announced that he'll get the door. Slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, he quickly fixed his messy mop of hair as he made his way to the front door. Taking a deep breath in anticipation for the night, he finally pulled the door open.  
  
"Hey there, princess."  
  
"Finally." Eren grinned.  
  
"If you had a tail, it would be wagging like a little puppy's right now." Levi pulled his sunglasses off and slid them onto his head.  
  
"Damn right it would." He glanced inside before hanging out the door to peck Levi's lips.  
  
"Hmm. I expect more than that later."  
  
"Count on it." Eren assured.  
  
He opened the door so Levi could enter and closed it behind them again afterwards. He felt sort of underdressed as his eyes swept over Levi's form;  a grey button shirt clung to his upper body while the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and showcased his biceps. He wore light coloured pants which hugged his narrow hips and showed off his lovely behind while the ends were tucked into short brown boots. As much as Eren loved Levi's style and clothes; he just wanted to rip them off now.  
  
"Where to?" Levi said softly.  
  
"Oh! The kitchen." Eren motioned for him to follow.  
  
The room full of women immediately made him uncomfortable.  
  
 "You're here! Hello, dear." Carla hurried to Levi.  
  
"This is Levi, he-"  
  
"He can talk I presume."  
  
Levi scoffed at Eren and made some effort to smile, "I can, ma'm. I'm Levi Ackerman."  
  
"A man with manners hmm, " Carla broke into a bright smile, "Put the hand away, Levi."  
  
Carla pulled him into a crushing embrace and he uneasily, yet still politely, returned it.  
  
"It's lovely to meet one of Eren's friends, finally. I was starting to think he only had Armin. And then I heard you and Mikasa were together as well!"  
  
Levi chuckled, "I'm honored to meet his beautiful mother too. Thank you for having me. Where is the gem anyway?"  
  
"Charmer this one! Watch out for him, " Carla joked, "Mikasa! Guess who's here."  
  
The girls came back from the dining room and an absolute tortured feeling settled between them. With a heavy internal sigh Mikasa pulled her lips into a wide smile as she crossed the kitchen floor.  
  
"You made it." She wound her hands around his neck as he dropped his bag to hold her.  
  
"Wouldn't miss seeing you." Levi purred.  
  
Levi's arms wrapped around her waist to hug her before one hand cupped the back of her head and he placed a kiss against her temple. Mikasa revelled in the look on Eren's face as she teased him over Levi's shoulder. She just hoped he wouldn't be a bitch and try to get back at her with Annie.  
  
Annie wandered to Eren's side to slide an arm around Eren's waist as the others pulled apart.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Annie. Annie, Levi." Eren introduced.  
  
Annie took Levi's offered hand with a tight smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." He returned.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all friends." Carla piped up.  
  
"Never would've guessed." Mikasa innocently smiled.  
  
"Dad's going to be home soon. Go put his bags in your room, sweety," Carla directed to Eren, "Why don't you show him the house, Mikasa?"  
  
She opened her mouth but Eren cut her off, "I'll show him, mom. We'll be quick and then he can help me get the wood for the barbecue."  
  
"Alright, sweety." She eyed Mikasa.  
  
"Fine but don't take too long." Mikasa pouted.  
  
"Sure. C'mon." He motioned for Levi to follow as he pulled away from Annie.  
  
 --  
  
Levi barely closed the bedroom door before Eren pushed him against it and attacked his mouth. Levi's bag dropped to the ground as his hands caught Eren's face, cupping his jaw as he kissed him back feverishly. Eren nipped at his lip which made Levi cuss into his mouth.  
  
"Slow down." He pushed them apart.  
  
"I don't want to." Eren pouted.  
  
Levi chuckled, "Don't worry, I have a little something for you later."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see. We don't have time now."  
  
"Fine, you better not let me down. Put your stuff wherever you want." Eren sighed. 

"At least your room _looks_ clean." Levi smirked, taking his bag and dropping it on a desk chair.  
  
"Whatever." Eren stuck his tongue out.  
  
Levi's hand curled around the back of Eren's neck and yanked him down, mouth swallowing his tongue in a filthy and chaiste kiss.  
  
"You can use that later." He winked at his mophead brat.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to add suggestions or requests below ♡♡


End file.
